Fall For You
by burningdesire22
Summary: Quinn and Santana, living their lives together and what it took to get them there. Very different storyline with this story, same characters though. Flashbacks will be in italics. Explicit content. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I appreciate you giving my fic a chance :) this chapter is explicit, but let's face it, you all want explicit lol ;) Story will be from Quinn's POV unless stated otherwise. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 1**

Coming home from a long day of work just to go into my home office to work a little bit more is, well, stressful. I had a little bit of work to finish before I was off for the next four days, a much needed four days. I was so focused on the work in front of me, I didn't hear her come into the office.

"Wow you're focused" she whispered in my ear, making me jump a little.

"Sorry babe" she chuckled and kissed the side of my head.

I turned in my chair and smiled up at her.

"I'm just trying to get this work done so I can spend some time with you" I said as she moved to straddle me in my chair, instantly making me forget about the work I was doing.

"Hmm. Why don't you take a little break?" she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

I bit my lip softly as I adjusted myself under her and gripped her hips before running my hands up and down her back lovingly.

"I missed you today" I whispered and leaned forward to place a kiss on her chin.

She smiled in response before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a brief, soft kiss before pulling back again.

"I've missed you too. How was your day?" she asked, moving her hips closer to my body.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed a little before moving my hands to her thighs and I was suddenly aware of everything her. Her smell, the warmth of her body, the hum in her voice that I knew all too well.

After being together for six years, I would know.

I caressed her legs and looked down in between her body and my senses heightened, becoming more aroused as each second passed.

"Let's talk about that later" I whispered dismissively and leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

She moaned into my mouth and gripped my body tighter against her, moving her hips slowly as we kissed fiercely. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and smiled at her sharp intake of breath before she granted me access, our tongues dancing slowly together.

My hands held her face lovingly as we kissed, her hands gripping the back of my shirt tightly. I pulled back slightly to catch my breath and lifted my arms. She wasted no time and lifted my shirt up, throwing it behind me and capturing my lips again in a more aggressive kiss.

"Fuck" I whispered harshly as I pulled her shirt off and realized she didn't have a bra on, my mouth latching to her neck. Her hands flew up to the back of my head as she moaned, licking from her collar bone to behind her ear. She absolutely loved when I did that.

"Q, baby, please" she begged, my center flooding at her plea.

I tapped her thighs a couple times and she instantly got my meaning and stood up. I pulled roughly on her belt buckle before unfastening it and unzipping her jeans, pulling them and her sexy black thong down her legs. I looked up at her from my seated position and watched as she bit her lip and held onto my desk behind her as she stepped out of them, our labored breathing filling the room.

I quickly reached behind me and unfastened my own bra before sitting back down and pulling her naked body back on top of me.

"I love when you straddle me" I moaned out as I took in her beauty.

I ran my hands over her perfect breasts, pinching her nipples a little roughly before quickly running my tongue over them to soothe the pain.

"Fuck, Quinn" she cried out, her hips raising in response.

I pulled on her neck, roughly crashing our lips together, my hands roaming over her toned stomach, her thighs, squeezing periodically, teasing her, working her into a frenzy.

"Damn it babe, come on" she pleaded breathlessly as she raised her hips toward me again.

"Someone is impatient" I said teasingly with a smirk.

I knew she didn't want to go slow.

I knew she wanted it rough.

I inhaled deeply through my nose and groaned when my hand met her center, so wet and ready for me.

I tapped her already hardening clit a few times and watched her face as I easily entered her with two fingers.

I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of being inside of her. At the sight of her throwing her head back and moaning along with me.

This woman was going to be the death of me.

I started a firm, steady pace and wrapped my free arm around her back, holding her in place as her hips met my thrusts, her moaning filling the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Harder" she moaned loudly.

I loved this side of her. My girl was definitely vocal during sex. Aggressive and loud.

So. Damn. Sexy.

She gripped my desk harder and lifted her body more into me, giving me better access to fuck her the way she wanted.

I quickened my pace, pounding her with my fingers hard and fast, already feeling her start to tense around me, her moaning getting louder and her breathing getting faster.

"Don't you dare cum yet, Santana" I warned her, my tone firm, my breathing just as fast as hers.

I halted my movements for a second to get her attention and watched her face turn into frustration.

She growled in response and flew off the desk, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck as she started riding my fingers, hard, her mouth going to my ear.

"Fuck me. Make me cum" she moaned.

"Jesus, fuck" I exclaimed, not expecting it. I flooded even more.

Like I said, this girl was going to be the death of me.

I started up my fast, hard pace again. Fucking my girl into oblivion. She was so close. I curled my fingers as I fucked her. As she bounced on top of me, I took her nipple into my mouth and bit down, affectively making her squeeze her legs and arms around me and screaming her ecstasy into the room and she came, my fingers never losing a beat.

I slowed my hand as I felt her orgasm subside, before pulling out completely and wrapping my arms around her, holding her close to me as we both caught our breath.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing the side of her ear.

She pulled back and smiled at me, her hand coming to rest on my cheek.

"I love you too, babe" she said, giving me a peck on the lips, resting her forehead against mine.

I continued to slowly rub her back gently, feeling her tense muscles under my hands.

"Rough day?" I asked gently, already knowing the answer.

She nodded with a sad smile. I waited for her to open up about it. That's one thing I have learned over the years. Santana is a paramedic. She sees things that are bad, good and everything in between. And I knew she had to be the one to tell me, rather than me pushing her before she was ready.

"Just had a bad call" she said softly, leaning back and playing with my hair. "Eighteen year old girl was killed in an accident tonight, there was literally nothing I could do to save her. And I'm not sure why it affected me so much, when its not the first death I've had" she said shaking her head, pointing her head to the ceiling as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

My heart broke for her. For the girl. For her family.

"I'm so sorry, San. I can't imagine how hard it is for you, you have such a big heart and I know how much it hurts you" I said lovingly, adjusting her in my lap as my hands reached up to wipe her tears that were now falling.

"I know it's just... This is part of my job. Some days I will be fine when something like this happens, I do what I need to do then move on to the next. But this one... I don't know" she sniffed a little and rubbed her face with her hands.

"There isn't any other explanation I can give you except that you're an amazing person. You're the strongest person I know, but you're also human. And of course your job entails you to see these things, baby. But it's okay to break once in a while. I'll be here to help out the pieces back together" I said gently.

She smiled at me through her tears and sighed, leaning forward and attaching her lips to mine in a tender kiss.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I love you, Santana. I'm sorry you had a bad day" I said kissing her forehead.

"It's much better now because of you. I'm not sure what I would do without you" she said, hugging me tight before pulling back and standing up, stretching her muscles.

I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. She really was amazing.

"How much longer do you have?" she asked, looking around for her clothes before handing me my bra and shirt.

"Probably about an hour, hour and a half tops" I replied as I got dressed, walking over to the bathroom to wash my hands.

"I'll make some dinner for us, take your time" she said smiling, giving me one last kiss before turning away.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before slowly pulling back.

"I'm always here for you" I whispered and let her go.

"I know, babe" she nodded and pecked me once more before walking out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen.

I walked back to my office and took a deep breath, rolling my head side to side before sitting back down and trying to focus so I can get this work done.

I felt for San and what she is most likely going through. I could never imagine what it is really like to do what she does, but it made me love her more.

I looked down at my fingers and smiled, playing with the rings on my left ring finger, lost in memory.

Life is amazing.

No matter what happens, through all the ups and downs, I am blessed and I am forever going to be okay because I have Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my story, and thank you for the feedback. This chapter is a flashback, that's why it's in italics. In the summary of this story I stated that this story is very different from that of the TV show, you will continue to see why. Same characters from the show, but also some of my own as well. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Flashback senior year._

 _"Hey guys" I said approaching our table in the quad, leaning down to kiss the side of Santana's head, setting my books on the table before sitting next to Rachel._

 _"Why does she get a kiss but I don't?" Rachel whined and I rolled my eyes._

 _"Because I'm special, right Q?" She_ asked _smiling, looking right at me._

 _I just smiled and winked._

 _I was already in love with her. I had been since the beginning of junior year last year. But I had no right to be. We both had girlfriends._

 _"Hey babe" someone said softly to her as I looked away when they kissed hello._

 _I looked towards Rachel and Kurt and found them both looking at the couple with small smiles on their faces. I knew they couldn't help it, it's natural to smile when Santana is happy. I caught Rachel's eye and she raised her eyebrow at me, subtly nodding her head toward them. I raised my eyebrow in return and shrugged. I'm not sure what that was about._

 _Santana and Brittany. They have been dating since the start of our junior year. A few months more than I have been with my girlfriend, Ashley. Santana was in love. I wasn't. Well, not with the girl I should have been in love with._

 _I'm brought out of my thoughts by strong arms wrapping around my shoulders from behind, instantly making me smile. I may not be in love with the girl, but I cared about her deeply._

 _"Good morning sunshine" she laughed into my ear, quickly kissing it before sitting down beside me and saying hi to the rest of our friends._

 _I looked up at Santana and caught her staring intently at me with a look I couldn't read. She averted her eyes and smiled at me before turning her attention back to Brittany._

 _I took a moment to stare at Ashley as she talked with the girls. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She was fit and strong and carried herself confidently and beautifully. She was someone everyone liked. Long beautiful brown hair, and a style of her own. She loved me. She loved me more than I deserved to be loved and I couldn't help but feel I was robbing her of true happiness._

 _"What do ya say, Quinn?" She asked me, wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing a little._

 _"Uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What do I say to what?" I asked tentatively._

 _"Double date with us tonight! Of course after your game first" Brittany exclaimed excitedly, making me smile in response. My friends never missed one of my soccer games, I loved their support._

 _"Sure I'm in" I said happily, much to the delight of my girlfriend and Brittany. I looked at Santana and she was giving me the same look from earlier._

 _"You okay, San?" I asked, reaching over and resting my hand on too of hers. She grasped my fingers and squeezed a little._

 _"Perfect" she said smiling softly at me._

 _We were always touchy feely with each other, that didn't change when we got girlfriends._

 _"We should get to class" Ashley said standing up, running her fingers through my hair._

 _I nodded, letting go of Santana's hand and grabbing my books before standing up._

 _"See you guys later" I said dismissively to Rachel and Kurt as I walked with Ashley, grabbing her hand along the way._

 _"Love you babe" she said softly, leaning in to kiss me as we stopped in front of her class._

 _"Love you too" I said smiling at her, kissing her once more before pulling back and walking toward my own class. One I shared with Santana and Brittany._

 _My stomach did flips as I walked in and caught her stare. I winked at her and sat down in front of her, her hands automatically rubbing the back of my neck and shoulders. I expected it. It happened almost every day._

 _I sighed softly and stared straight ahead. Lazily listening as Santana and Brittany continued their conversation, her hands still massaging my shoulders._

 _/_

 _"Fabray! Get out there!" My coach yelled at me as I was struggling to take a much needed drink of my Gatorade._

 _I nodded quickly and ran back onto the field. We were undefeated. I was team Captain. I was the best player on the team. I knew this but I didn't flaunt it. I treated everyone as an equally important player. That's what a team was all about._

 _"Cortez, run ahead!" I yelled to my teammate, running towards the goalie, a player from the other team fast approaching me._

 _Just as I passed the ball, I felt her foot hook around mine, her body slamming into my side, instantly throwing me to the ground with force._

 _"Ugh" I groaned out as the wind was knocked out of me, my shoulder and side screaming in pain as I tried to roll on my back._

 _I was surrounded by my teammates within seconds, my coach crouched down low as he talked to me._

 _"How bad is it?" He asked quickly as he assessed me._

 _I grunted in response and tightly closed my eyes as I massaged my shoulder a little bit, still trying to catch my breath._

 _"Quinn! Are you okay?" I heard her yell before I saw her. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the right to find her running towards me, a worried look on her face. I looked passed her for a second and saw all of my friends with equally worried looks._

 _She fell to her knees beside me and ran a hand over my face, gently touching my shoulder before grabbing my free hand._

 _"I think I'm okay" I breathed out and let her help me to a sitting position._

 _"Are you sure? Do you think you can still play?" Coach asked, clearly not ready to lose this game but still concerned about me._

 _"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?" I smirked, moving to stand with her help._

 _I heard applause start all around me as I stood. I smiled sheepishly over at my friends and looked to the girl in front of me._

 _"I'm okay San, I promise. Just a little sore" I said, rotating my arm, squinting a little as it tensed._

 _I briefly wondered why she was the one checking on me and not Ashley._

 _"You scared me" she whispered before lightly punching my shoulder._

 _"Ow jeeze, hurt the already wounded why don't you?" I said laughing as I pushed her back towards my friends._

 _She laughed and smiled at me, a smile that was meant for me and me only. I winked at her and shooed her away before turning back to my team._

 _There was just something about that girl that I couldn't let go._

 _I knew I shouldn't have gotten into a relationship with someone else when I was already in love with Santana. But I couldn't help it. By the time I realized my feelings, she already had Brittany and I was not about to come in between them._

 _Then I met Ashley. She asked me to check her math problems in class one day and her smile drew me in. I thought it would take my mind off of San. I thought it would make the feelings I had for her go away and I could focus on someone else._

 _It worked for a little while. It took my mind off of her and I was happy for once._

 _Ashley was one of a kind type of girl, I knew that. But she wasn't Santana._

 _And I don't think anyone in this world could compare to her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Quinn! Hurry your skinny ass up! I'm starving!" I heard her yell from the front room

"Yea, yea, I'm coming!" I said with a playful tone as I walked through the house to see Rachel sitting impatiently on my couch. "Can you ever be patient?"

"I've been waiting forever!" She said dramatically, trying to contain her smile as she stood up.

I stopped with my hand on the front door and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, okay. Maybe not forever. But you know how I get when I'm hungry!" She said with a slight pout.

I laughed and shook my head at her as we headed out to our favorite restaurant.

"Kurt just texted me and said he and Blaine are on their way and will see us there" Hanna said as she typed on her phone.

"How are things going with Finn?" I asked her as we came to a stop light.

"Things are going really, really well. It's weird actually. Almost like its too good. Does that make sense?" She replied, looking at me with a confused expression.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You forget who you're talking to, Rach" I said, raising my eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh what was I thinking?!" She exclaimed playfully smacking her forehead. "You're already living proof of all of that" she said laughing.

"Hey you never know. Maybe this is your time to shine and wear a nice beautiful wedding dress finally" I said raising my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, Sparky" she said laughing but I could tell she was silently agreeing with me.

I laughed along with her as the light turned green, the car in front of me pulling into the intersection. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a car careening towards the intersection, clearly not going to stop anytime soon and blowing through the red light.

Rachel and I both screamed and I slammed on my brakes, honking to try to get the drivers attention in front of me. It was too late. The car got T-boned and flew through the intersection, spinning a few times, slamming into the light pole before coming to a stop on its four wheels.

I put my car in park and jumped out, already running towards the car as I yelled back to Rachel to call an ambulance.

The car was so smashed I could barely see the person inside. I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I should at least try to do something but there wasn't anything I could do. I wasn't trained for something like this.

"Hey can you hear me?" I yelled at the car, hoping to get the driver's attention. I heard a small groan in response and felt a little relief as I heard the sirens of the ambulance fast approaching

"Try to hold on, help is coming!" another stranger yelled into the car, looking at me helplessly.

I felt a tug on my arm and turned around to see Rachel standing there, pulling me away from the car as the ambulance pulled up to the scene.

"Come on, lets give them some space" she said shakily, intertwining her fingers with mine as we walked to the curb to watch.

I watched as they jumped out of the rig, pulling on their yellow reflective vests and putting gloves on.

"Santana" I stated and moved forward before Rachel pulled me back again.

"Let her do her thing, Quinn" she whispered, staring at the scene before us.

I watched as she and her partner opened the back doors, pulling the gurney out and a long board with a monitor and a big medical bag.

I watched in awe at the way she carried herself. I've never gotten the privilege of seeing her in action at work.

"Quinn?" Santana's partner Ryan and really good friend of ours asked cautiously as they approached the car. I saw her head pop up in alarm at my name being called, making eye contact with me.

"We're okay babe, we just witnessed it" I said hurriedly as she rushed over to me.

I inwardly swooned as she ran her hand down the side of my face and neck, letting out a puff of air as she squeezed Rachel's arm beside me.

"You scared me" she said breathlessly. "Stay here" she said looking at me in the eyes before turning back to the car and into Paramedic mode.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" she said as she tried looking for a way into the car.

"Yes. Oh my God please help me! I can't feel my legs!" She screamed, panic evident in her voice.

I watched as she quickly looked to Ryan and they shared a look before responding.

"Okay honey, were here to help you just try to stay calm for me okay, can you do that?" she asked sympathetically.

Rachel squeezed my hand a little tighter, looking at me proudly before looking back at Santana. We watched silently as the fire truck pulled on scene with another ambulance for the car that caused all of this. We watched as Santana continued to talk to the woman calmly and confidently as the firefighters worked on getting a way into the car. The jaws of life. I've never seen it in person, only heard about them or seen them in movies. Amazing.

I heard words being yelled out here and there, everyone communicating about what was going on.

"Hey Cap! We're gonna need an air ship!" Santana yelled to one of the fireman. He nodded, already on his radio and walking away.

"Air ship?" Rachel asked.

"Helicopter" I said simply. I knew these things from Santana telling me.

I watched as they finally pulled her from the car slowly and onto the board, a collar around her neck. I watched as Santana instantly put oxygen on the woman, as she reached out frantically for her hand. I watched as she took ahold of her hand tightly, leaning down and talking softly to her as they continued to work.

Just from standing here I could see blood everywhere, I wasn't sure where it was all coming from. I saw that both of her legs were broken and also bleeding. Ryan and another firefighter already wrapping them with what looked like cardboard and gauze.

"Oh no" Rachel sighed out sadly.

I watched as police cleared the intersection. I watched with a hand covering my eyes, as the helicopter landed right next to the wreck. I watched them wheel her straight to them. I watched as they transferred her from the gurney into the helicopter. I watched as Santana ran back towards her ambulance with the gurney. I watched as the helicopter took off from the ground and soar through the sky towards its destination.

I watched her as she talked with her colleagues, cleaning up the mess they made while trying to save this poor woman.

I was in awe. I was in awe of Santana and the people she works with. I was in awe at what they are capable of doing in such a short time.

"Your wife is such a badass" Rachel whispered, bumping my shoulder with hers.

I laughed lightly and smiled at her.

Leave it to Rachel to lighten up a somber mood. I looked up to see Santana excusing herself and start making her way towards us.

"You were amazing" I said proudly as she reached me.

She smiled modestly and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"No, seriously San. You fucking rock!" Rachel exclaimed as she threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay" she said, looking over Rachel's shoulder at me.

She stepped towards me, her arms wrapping around me, briefly squeezing me before letting go and stepping back. She had to stay professional.

"If we would have left the house ten seconds before, I don't think we would have been okay" Rachel said.

"Let's not think about that okay?" I said soothingly, running my hand up and down her arm.

"I have to go finish paperwork and clean up, but I'll see you at home okay?" She said looking at me, slowly walking backing away. "I love you guys."

"I love you too" we both said in unison. I winked at her, making her smile brightly, and slowly started walking back to my car.

"I need food!" Rachel exclaimed as we buckled our seat belts.

"Yes, little monster. I will feed you now" I laughed as I cautiously pulled into the traffic.

I was so proud of my girl I could barely contain it.

Life could change so quickly in a matter of seconds.

It made me appreciate my life and the people in it. It made me appreciate having Santana by my side everyday.

I was truly blessed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone reading this, and thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far. Explicit chapter! Next chapter will go more into how they got together, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

I sighed as I walked through my front door, throwing my keys in the bowl on the table by the door before stretching, groaning when my shoulders popped.

It's been a long few hours. After witnessing that horrible accident earlier this afternoon, to going to eat with my friends, to running a few errands, I felt a little drained. I missed Santana.

I knew she was having a tough time after she saw me on that call. She hasn't voiced anything to me about it upsetting her but I know her. She got scared when she saw me there. I don't blame her. I would have felt the exact same way.

I haven't heard from her since then except for a text about three hours ago telling me she loved me. Even Ryan texted me telling me he was glad we were okay.

I looked at the time and realized that she should be off of work within the next half hour, so I figured I would hop into the shower and relax a little bit so I could spend some time with San and help her relax from her long day.

I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom, setting my iPod on the dock on the counter and pressing play. I slowly undressed myself as I listened to the music, letting it consume me. I walked into my big walk in shower and turned on the water. I definitely loved this shower. It was huge, it had a long bench seat which worked wonders when Santana showered with me. There was a foot and a half square shower head in the middle of the ceiling, with five jets on both sides of the shower walls. I was consumed in the warm water, it was amazing.

I was humming softly when I heard her voice call my name from the entrance to the shower. Startled a little at her arrival, I looked up to see her standing there. Her stare penetrating right through me.

"Babe, what are you doing home early?" I asked as I watched her start taking off her clothes, her stare never leaving mine.

"Ry had to leave early to catch his flight" she said simply. Her tone was full of emotion.

I just nodded my head and continued to watch her through the spray of the water.

As soon as she had her last article of clothing off, she took two strides towards me, her body hitting the spray of the water and hitting my body instantly, her arms wrapping around my waist tightly as her lips found mine in a desperate kiss.

I moaned into the kiss, at the feeling of her wet body against mine as I stepped backwards, my back hitting the wall behind me. I grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her with everything I was feeling, both of our emotions pouring into each other.

She pulled back breathlessly and just stared at me, my hands caressing her face softly.

"I could have lost you today" she said tightly, her eyes filling with tears.

"You didn't. I'm right here, baby" I whispered lovingly.

I knew how close it was to being me and Rachel in that accident. I knew it was going to affect her this way when I saw she was the one that responded to the call.

She just continued to stare at me, not saying anything.

"I was so proud of you today" I said resting my forehead against hers and sighing, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Look at me, Quinn" she whispered, lifting her head from mine.

I obeyed her request and leaned my head back, resting it against the wall as I looked at her again.

"I love you, so much" she said lovingly.

"And I love you, more" I whispered, smiling softly at her before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft, slow, passionate kiss.

She breathed deeply through her nose, her hands moving across my stomach making my muscles twitch. She pulled back a little, attaching her mouth to my neck and sucking my pulse point slightly, not enough to leave a mark but enough to send that feeling straight to my core. I moaned, my back arching off the wall and forcefully into her body.

I moaned and sucked in a breath as her mouth latched onto my wet nipple, her hands groping both breasts.

"Jesus" I said hoarsely, tangling one of my hands in her wet hair, pulling her into me with force.

I moaned loudly when I felt her bite down on my nipple, her right hand gliding down my body and in between my legs. Her fingers expertly started massaging my hardening clit for a few seconds before entering me easily with two fingers, my face falling to the crook of her neck and biting her shoulder, muffling another loud moan.

"Oh fuck" I moaned, throwing my head back against the wall as she started a hard, slow pace inside of me.

"You're so wet for me" she said breathlessly into my ear, biting down before sucking on my neck again as she fucked me slowly, taking her time with me.

I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around her shoulders tightly and raised one leg to wrap around her body, stepping up on my tippy toes as I thrust my hips into her.

"Look at me" she demanded for the second time that night, groaning along with me.

I quickly opened my eyes and lifted my head to stare at her with heavy lids. She loved to watch me as she made me fall apart at the seams. My hand grabbed the back of her head and I pulled her hair with little force and she bit her lip and moaned loudly before attacking my lips with hers in an aggressive kiss, her fingers inside of me finding a quicker, harder pace.

"Fuck, baby I'm gonna cum" I moaned loudly as I pulled away from her, her body pushing deeper into me, her hand not letting up.

Her arm tightened around my back as she held me and I tucked my head into her neck again as my orgasm exploded inside of me, seeing white behind my eyelids as my body trembled in her arms, moaning out her name loudly, echoing off the walls.

I slowly let my leg fall back to the ground and relaxed in her arms as she rubbed my sides.

"I will never get tired of that" she said laughing lightly as she pecked my nose, then my forehead.

I sighed contently and pushed away from the wall. I put my body under the spray of the water, turning the water to a hotter temperature and reached for the shampoo.

"Let me take care of you" I said to her as I pulled her in front of me. "Close your eyes" I whispered.

I poured the amount needed into my hand as she rinsed her body before stepping to the side to allow me to wash her hair. I started a slow massage, lightly scraping my fingers against her scalp, smiling at her content sigh, her hands resting lightly against my hips. My mind becoming aware of the music that still floated throughout the bathroom.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before looking back at Santana with adoration as I silently tilted her head into the spray of water to rinse her hair. Sometimes I still can't believe we're together. That we have been together for the last six years. Six wonderful years. And each and everyday I continue to fall in love with her.

I grabbed the conditioner and lathered her hair with it before grabbing the loofa and starting to slowly wash her body in the way that she deserves. I leaned forward and started trailing little kisses across her smooth, tan skin as I washed her.

My tongue darting out every now and then to taste her. I reached my hand in between her legs and washed her before continuing down the rest of her body. Once I finished, I dropped the loofa and reached my hand in between her legs again and smiled as she opened her eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly, pulling her against me as I turned her around towards the bench seat in the shower. I gently guided her into a sitting position, bending my body over hers as I continued to kiss her.

"I love you" I said as I got down on my knees in front of her, biting my lip as she took a sharp intake of breath and leaned back a little on her elbows, spreading her knees for me.

Fuck she was beautiful.

"You are so beautiful" I said as I leaned forward to kiss her stomach, moving south, trailing kisses everywhere I could.

I took a deep breath as I reached my goal, looking up at her before sticking my tongue out and slowly, but firmly licking the length of her sex. Flicking my tongue a few times on her clit, feeling it harden.

"Fuck, Quinn" she moaned, her hand tangling in my hair and resting on my head as I tasted her.

I wrapped my arms around her thighs and adjusted my knees a little. It wasn't the most comfortable position on the hard tile floor, but I didn't care. My stomach started tightening at the sound of her moaning, breathing harshly, her hips slowly but deliberately thrusting into my face.

I swirled my tongue in slow circles against her clit before sucking it into my mouth, making her body jerk harshly against me as her breathing became more erratic. As I continued to suck her engorged clit, I placed two fingers at her entrance and entered her swiftly, her hips jerking more forcefully as she screamed her pleasure.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she laid down against the bench fully, smacking her hand flat against the tile before reaching up to grab ahold of the metal railing that was perfectly placed above her, her other hand tightening its hold on my hair.

Her hips started a faster rhythm, matching my thrusts into her, my tongue quickening against her. I placed on hand on her lower stomach, below her naval and grunted as I felt her muscles tightening, a sure sign that she was close to cumming.

She untangled her hand from my hair and gripped the railing with both hands as she lifted her body up, screaming out her pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her body.

I hummed in satisfaction as I felt her juices spill into my mouth, licking her clean before giving her sex a small kiss and slowly getting to my feet, wincing as my tense muscles stretched, and hovered over her sexy body as she tried to catch her breath.

She opened her eyes and stared at me intently again, both of us becoming more aware of all of the noises around us. Finally she smiled and sat up, pushing me to s standing position before standing up herself.

"Let's finish getting you all cleaned up so we can relax together" she said as she guided me back into the stream of water, moving the temperature to a hotter setting again.

Shower sex was the hottest. Sex with her in general was the hottest. And it was something I craved, something I longed for each and every day.

She had me.

Every inch of me.

Always.


End file.
